lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
THE MOST CLICHE CREEPYPASTA EVAR!!!
I GOT UP TO GO TO DA BATHROOM AND LOOKED IN THE TOILET AND A SKELLETON POPPED OUT AND STABED ME IN THE NECK!!!!!! I THEN WENT TO DA KITCHEN TO CLEAN THE RED BLOOD OFF OF ME!!! I THEN OPENED THE CABNINTS TO FIND A CLOTH, BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN JEFF THE KILLER CAME OUT AND STABED ME IN THE STOMACH!!!! OOOOWWWCCCHHH!!!! IT HURTS SO BBBAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!!! I TURENED ON THE TV TO SCARE JEFF THE KILLER, WHEN I TUREND ON THE TV THE INFAMOS LAVENDUR TOWN MUSIC FROM PUKYMON WAS PLAYING FORM DA SPEAKERS!!!!! I RAN OUTSIDE SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR THAT AWFUL MUSIC!!!!! I LOOKED UP AND SAW DA SLENDAMAN!!!! OH CRAP I'M DEAD!!! THERE IS NO POINT OF GOING ON ANYMORE!!! I MUST DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!! BEFORE I DIE, I MUST GO CHECK DA MAIL!!! WHATS THIS?! ITS A DISK THAT SAYS'' "SONIC.EXE" OH CRAP I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! AS I WAS RUNNING THE SLENDAMAN,JEFF DA KILLA AND THAT SKELLETON WAS CHASING ME!!!!! THEN I TRIPED OVER SOMETHING!!! IT WAS A SONIC PLUSH WITH BLOOD RED EYES!!!!!!!! OH SSSHHHHHEETTTTTT!!!!!! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! AS I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE, I SAW A ''LEGEND OF ZELDA MAJORAS MASK ''LAYING ON DA ROAD!!!! I TOCHED IT AND ALL OF A SUDDEN BEN POPPED OUT!!!! THEN I SAW SQUIDWARD IN REAL LIFE!!!! HE WAS BY SOME CAR SITTING DOWN AND CRYING!!! I WENT TO TALK TO HIM, BUT THEN............... WHEN HE TUREND AROUND HIS FACE LOOKED DIFFERENT!!! HE HAD BLOOD RED EYES AND THE THING THAT SHOCKED ME THE MOST WAS THAT IS FACE WAS VERY HYPER REALISTIC!!!!!! I SCREAMED AND RAN OFF!!! I FOUND A HOUSE WITH A COMPUTER IN IT!!!! I LOCKED THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!!! '''Now i have calmed down. I want right in all caps anymore. Instead i will write in BIRGHT BOLD TEXT!!! I was on this computer and saw somthing strange on the desktop. It was a file dat said '"Bros Mario Super 4."' I clicked the file and took me to the game. I started out as Mario. (DUH!) I made Mario walk to the right for about 25 seconds. The screed started to shake and get all static-ey. Mario looked very worried and scared. I kept making Mario move to the right for about 10 seconds. The screen got darker and darker each step i took.' The screen finally went deep dark black. I heard a very low laugh come from the speakers. I was very SCARED!!! A sprite appeard on the screen. It looked like my friend who died 3 years ago. Except his eyes looked tired.........AND BLEEDING!!! I made Mario jump on the sprite that looked like my friend. Then da screen CRASHED and text appeard that said ''"You should'nt have done that!"OH CRAP!!! I HEAR JEFF AND THOSE MONSTERS BANGING ON DA DOOR!!! I WILL WRITE IN ALL CAPS NOW BECAUSE I'M SCARED!!! THEY FINALLY BUST DOWN THE DOOR!!! I WILL JUST LET THEM KILL ME!!! SLENDAMAN GOT HIS HAND ON MY CHEST AND SAID ''"Why are you running away from us?" ''I SAID ''"BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" ''JEFF GOT SOMETHING FROM HIS POCKET!!! IT WAS A CAKE THAT SAID ''"Happy birthday!" ''I SAID ''"YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN MY MY BIRTHDAY IS?" ''THEY ALL SAID ''"Yep." ''Jeff started to cut the cake and slenda gave me a piece of cake. The skelleton had a hard time eating the cake. I said ''"What is your name skelleton?" ''He said "''Pop" ''We all laughed out of stupidity. '''THE END '''OH WAIT!!!! I also died that night '''THE REAL END ' Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Loads of Characters Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Im died Category:Shok ending Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:DIALOGUE! Category:And then a skeleton popped out